


Cold Mornings & Warm Hands

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: A lot of snuggling to be had, Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, When you tryna fuck but your emotions show up like a motherfucker, asylum!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: Dandy and Sam (Twisty) are both in Briarcliff, but being southern boys they're really not too keen on the winters up north. Having developed a sort of friendship the two decide to take advantage of the apathy of their nurses and orderlies to break some rules. After all, of all this stuff that goes down in Briarcliff, two guys sharing a room is hardly the worst (and rooms are in short supply these days anyway). It's always nice to wake up to someone in your bed, and it didn't take terribly long for the two of them to find that bed sharing had more benefits than simply warmth...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at it again with the Twandy porn nonsense. It's me. It's always me...So yeah, just some Twandy nonsense based on some convos with a friend of mine related to an Aslyum!Verse involving the two of them. They’re both Florida boys, so the winters are definitely not their favorites. Dandy suggested that maybe they could benefit from a…sharing situation. I think that’s enough of an explanation for some weird AU porn/fluff (this was supposed to just be PWP for shits, but me and my damn brain decided I needed to attach emotions). Anyway, it’s under the cut because it’s long and etc. Hope you like frottage and oral.

The bed really wasn’t made for two people; sometimes it hardly felt like it was made for one. It was a fact that Sam was suddenly reminded of as he woke up with his back pressed up against a cold, stone, wall; Dandy’s hair up his nose. He opened his eyes, still droopy with sleep, and snuggled closer; leaving the icy wall behind in favor of feeling his bedmate’s body pressed up against him. It was a tight fit for sure, but Sam much preferred the warmth and companionship to the lonely alternative. Besides, this arrangement yielded even more advantages, one of which he felt inclined to use as he wrapped his arms possessively around Dandy’s waist.

“Wake up…” he said softly, planting a kiss at the base of the other’s skull. Sam couldn’t remember exactly when this had turned from just fucking into something more intimate, but he wasn’t going to question it. There was so little good to cling to in this place. It seemed ungrateful to challenge one of the few things he enjoyed. He could feel Dandy begin to stir, the slight change in his breathing letting Sam know that he was finally awake.

“It’s early,” Dandy replied groggily, his words mixed with a yawn. There was some protest to it, but as Sam eased his hand up Dandy’s shirt to tease his nipples, Dandy arched his back and sighed contentedly, effectively rubbing his ass against the larger man’s lap. “But I guess it has to be early for me to enjoy an early riser,” he added playfully, Sam’s morning wood pressing into the small of his back.

Sam shrugged and nuzzled into Dandy’s hair. “Missed you,” he said, leaving one hand on Dandy’s chest while the other searched for something else to occupy it. Fingertips ghosted over Dandy’s stomach, causing him to shudder and lean more into Sam, warm stomach filling the curve of his back. Sam paused for a moment, his palm resting lightly on Dandy’s hip, waiting for a signal as to whether or not this was welcome. Dandy turned his head and nodded, granting Sam the permission he wanted.

Carefully, he tugged Dandy’s loose pants down around his knees, leaving the pale skin of his thighs exposed to curious hands. Sam rubbed the heel of his hand between Dandy’s legs for a few good strokes, but the soft material of his briefs prevented him from getting any closer. Dandy’s hitched breaths and gentle sighs were exactly what Sam had wanted to hear, but it wasn’t enough. Not waiting for permission this time, he pulled the other’s briefs down, pushing both those and his pants down to his ankles and then off entirely. He wrapped long fingers around Dandy’s cock and kissed the back of his neck as he stroked the length of it, feeling it start to swell against he palm. Sam groaned softly as he rocked his hips, still fully clothed, against Dandy’s bare ass, the tip of his dick poking impatiently over the waistband of his pants as they started to slip down as he began to rut more roughly.

“Hmmmm… _Sam_ …I’m still tired…” Dandy yawned between soft gasps and gentle moans. He reached his hand down between his legs and rested it atop Sam’s, pushing him down to handle him with less delicacy.

“I’ll take care of it,” Sam replied without hesitation, his heart fluttering in his chest as Dandy rolled over to look him in the eye. “I’ll take care of you…” he added, his voice lowering as he placed a kiss on Dandy’s forehead. It was still dark, but Sam was sure he could see the bright pink flushing of Dandy’s cheeks in what dim light there was. Pushing Dandy down onto his back, Sam sat himself up, palms flat against the mattress on either side of Dandy’s shoulders as he looked down at him. He still said nothing, so Sam decided to fill the silence between them, figuring Dandy needed some more time to think. “If you’ll let me…I want to make you feel good.”

For a few moments, Sam allowed the silence to hang between them, and he could feel his chest start to tighten with nerves. Finally, Dandy gestured for him to come in closer, which he wasted no time in doing, leaning his face in so that the tips of their noses just barely touched.

Reaching up, Dandy placed his hands lightly on the sides of Sam’s face, a smile coming onto his own as he quickly kissed Sam’s lips. “I’d like that a lot,” he nodded as he pulled away. More forcefully, he pulled Sam down into another kiss, this time giving Sam enough time to kiss him back as he hurriedly removed his own pants and underwear. He slid his tongue into Dandy’s mouth as he positioned himself between Dandy’s legs and pulled their hips closer together. Feeling Dandy wrap his legs around his waist, squeezing his thighs tightly into the older man’s soft mid-section, Sam moaned into the other’s mouth, his hips pressing down heavily all at once.

“Careful…” Dandy hummed, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck to brace himself against the sudden and erratic thrusts. Sam pulled back, an apologetic whine in his throat. He hadn’t meant to get so ahead of himself, but Dandy didn’t seem upset. “If you’re gonna do that, I want you closer,” he added, snaking his hands down to Sam’s chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Sam nodded and began to do the same for Dandy, both working carefully until both of their torsos were flush against one another, skin to skin. Dandy leaned his head back, exposing his neck and chest to Sam’s mouth. Eagerly, Sam began to kiss and suck and nibble as the soft skin.

“Like that?” he asked, lips still brushing against Dandy’s neck. The other nodded, head still tossed back and his mouth and eyes only just barely open, contented moans and purrs filling their room as Sam returned to his task, leaving obvious bite marks and colorful bruises on Dandy’s fair skin. Bruises he knew the nurses would deliberately avoid looking at once the sun was fully up. The thought of Dandy all marked up…it made him shudder, goosebumps prickling his skin.

Angling his hips again, he began rutting against Dandy once more, their stomachs squeezing their cocks against each other. The warmth and the friction caused them both to moan obscenely and their cocks to leak pre-cum. The soft hair of Sam’s stomach tickled the head of Dandy’s cock, and he gasped with each thrust, and the shaft of Sam’s cock dragged against the smooth, warm, flesh of Dandy’s cute tummy. Rubbing against, beside, and over, the room was filled with the creaking of the old bed beneath them and a mix of gasps, moans, and shaky sighs.

Dandy grabbed Sam’s sides, digging his nails into the yielding skin, thumbs kneading in small circles. Sam had said he was going to take care of Dandy, but **_god_** …feeling Dandy cling to him so desperately filled him with the selfish desire to take him roughly and wildly, fill him up and listen to him yelp in sync with jerking thrusts…Sam could feel himself salivating at the very thought, leaving a particularly wet trail as he ran his tongue hungrily up Dandy’s neck. He almost let his fantasy run away with him, but as he felt Dandy shiver beneath him, he pulled himself away, sitting up and shaking his head.

“You alright?” Dandy asked, genuine concern softening his words. Sam nodded, opening his eyes and looking down at his companion. His skin was bright pink from blushing and rubbing and covered in marks that were already starting to darken with rosy red bruising. Quietly, he admired his work, using the break from their amorous activities to catch his breath.

However, Dandy pouted and huffed, pointing to his erect cock. So much for sympathy, but Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s directness. Having gotten a good response out of him, Dandy smiled coyly up at him and began to slowly stroke his cock, eyes half closed as he used his other hand to beckon Sam back down to him. “Do I look taken care of?” he asked playfully, precum rolling out of his dick and over his slim fingers. Noticing this he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them greedily, not once taking his eyes off Sam as he wiggled his hips in a way he believed must have been alluring.

_And he was right._

“Hush,” Sam chided gently, though he was having a harder time keeping his tone soft as he felt his tongue poking out between his teeth. He was just as eager to get off as Dandy was, and he could practically feel his dick straining to rub up against Dandy once more. Readjusting, he reached down and took both his and Dandy’s cocks in his hand. His own made Dandy’s look small, but as he felt them throb against one another he couldn’t shake the feeling that they fit against each other perfectly. Slowly, he began to jerk them both off, rubbing his thumb over the very tips of their cocks, teasing the slits curiously. He grinned smugly down at Dandy whose breaths had become heavy and who was groaning and lazily thrusting into Sam’s grasp.

Tracing up Dandy’s neck and over his jaw line with his free hand, Sam teasingly ran his fingers over the other’s soft lips. Needing no further prompting, Dandy opened his mouth and began to suck on Sam’s fingers enthusiastically. Sam inhaled sharply, surprised by just how much he enjoyed the feeling, and increased the speed of his hand, holding him and Dandy even tighter together.

He leaned in closer, riding the rush of adrenaline as he felt his climax building up in his gut. He arched his back; pinning Dandy beneath him, feeling almost dizzy with…he wasn’t sure what he’d call it. But, he looked down at Dandy who was completely enveloped in his own pleasure and had since released Sam’s fingers in favor of biting his lip, and god…that feeling his chest only got stronger. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but Sam could feel words starting to form in the back of his throat as his hips started to buck. He’d wanted to get Dandy off first, but it was starting to look like that wasn’t going to be a possibility. Sam tried to steady himself, but he looked at Dandy’s face and felt his heart pound even harder. 

“Dandy…” he said breathlessly, but he couldn’t finish the thought, a moan stealing his mouth as he came. He pressed his forehead against Dandy’s and groaned as cum shot out of his cock and onto the other’s stomach. “Sh-shit…I love you…” he practically gasped, his cock still dribbling cum over the head and shafts of each of their cocks.

There was a beat as he realized when had just come out of his mouth, an impulsive slip at best and the truth at worst. Sam pushed himself up quickly, embarrassment nearly overwhelming the rush of his climax that still remained. _Nearly_. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like Dandy had heard anything or noticed that he had said anything at all. Sam took a breath, trying to slow his heart down enough so he could hear something other that the rushing sound of his blood in his ears. He’d dodged a bullet there, and he still had a job to do.

He’d said he was going to take care of Dandy, and he was, but now, he was starting to wonder just what exactly his own motivations were.

As he kissed down Dandy’s stomach, his anxiety slowly began to ebb away. The smell of sweat and sex left him feeling cozy and even a little fuzzy. Dandy lifted his hips and pushed more of his skin into Sam’s kisses. Sam growled softly as he buried his face between Dandy’s legs, running his tongue from base to tip of the other’s cock. Taking the head in his mouth, he let out another rumbling ground and sucked, Dandy’s moans leaving no space in his mind for over thinking. He slid saliva slick fingers inside Dandy’s ass and worked them in and out evenly as he bobbed his head and lapped his tongue over every inch of Dandy’s cock, his other hand playing with Dandy’s balls. Surely, this would be more than enough for Dandy to forget that momentary breach of their emotional contract.

And of course, Sam just enjoyed doing this.

It didn’t take Dandy long to come, and Sam hungrily swallowed before using his tongue to clean up the mess that he’d left on the other’s stomach. Once satisfied, he rolled over onto his back, still panting as he turned his head to leave kisses on Dandy’s side. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of Dandy catching his breath as well. It was a soothing sound, and he could feel himself being slowly lulled back to the sleep. He had just about drifted off when he felt the sudden weight of someone climbing on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Dandy lying on top of his stomach, arms folded over Sam’s chest.

“Can I help you?” Sam asked, cocking a brow.

“Did you mean that?” Sam said nothing, but the sleepiness had gone from his expression as he stared fixedly at Dandy who seemed not at all phased by this sudden shift in demeanor. “Don’t look at me in that tone,” he scolded, resting his chin on his folded arms and meeting Sam’s gaze. “You said you loved me. Did you mean it?” The nerves were back, and Sam’s heart was pounding, but this time not from exertion and right beneath Dandy’s hands. Dandy glanced down, literally regarding the man’s heart, which he practically held in his hands. So it seemed…in more ways than one. “Don’t worry,” he continued softly, placing a kiss on Sam’s collarbone. He picked up his head and looked Sam in the eye for a moment before adding, “I love you too.” With that, he put his head down again and closed his eyes.

Sam’s heart only beat faster, his mind still trying to play catch-up to all that had just happened, to what he’d just been told. Dandy loved him…and he loved him too didn’t he? He’d certainly said as much out loud. Sam stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning his attention back to the young man who lay on top of him. He could feel it strongly in his chest, and his stomach was all butterflies. He waited a couple minutes more until he was sure Dandy was asleep before he spoke.

“Yeah,” he nodded, reaching up to grab his pillow with one hand and stroking Dandy’s hair with the other. “I meant it.”

“Good,” Dandy replied causing Sam to jump. Seemed someone’s acting was getting much better. Sam furrowed his brow, but he couldn’t say he was mad. “Say it again…what do you mean?”

“I love you…” Sam said dreamily, closing his eyes, determined this time to keep them shut.

“I love you too…now, I can fall asleep for real.”

Sam didn’t say anything else. 

 

There was nothing more to say.


End file.
